


"My life consists out of bad puns and candy."

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You come of from a research but your day didnt went that well. In the living room you find your boyfriend going through some Sciene-Fiction Magazine and you realize that once again he pulls pranks on people.





	"My life consists out of bad puns and candy."

So i thought I take part in the Gabriel-Monthly Challenge on tumblr to push myself a bit and here we go. Have fun reading and all.;)

I closed the door with a slight huff behind me and removed my high heels just to throw them somewhere at the floor next to me. How I hated those shoes, they were so uncomfortable and my ankles hurt every time I wore them but hey everything for the job. If faking to be an FBI-Agent and hunting Monsters is a job. A pretty crazy job if you ask me. 

After today I needed something to relax maybe a funny movie even a horror movie would be alright for me and to that a cold beer and a little massage from my boyfriend. Sounds great. With a smile on my lips I walked into our flat, I could hear the TV from the living room.

“Hey Gabe, I’m back.” I called his name but didn’t get an answer from my boyfriend’s side. What was he doing again? I made my way to the living room and found Gabriel only wearing boxer shorts and a white top, in his hands a science fiction magazine and next to him a pile of candy. He just opened a chocolate bar and took a bite while he giggled to himself as he found the right page and snapped his fingers. 

“Are you honestly pulling pranks again?” I asked him as I entered the room walking straight to the couch. I undressed myself from my jeans and threw them somewhere on the floor before I sat down next to him with crossed legs grabbing a bag of gummy bears.

“Maybe.” He answered skipping to the next page and taking another bite from his chocolate bar.

“Why are you doing this? And you’re candy obsessed, you know that.” I opened the bag of gummy bears and shoved a handful of them in my mouth while watched my boyfriend folding the magazine together and throwing it next to him.

“Hey, my life consists out of bad puns and candy plus…” He smirked at me. ‘’I enjoy doing this, it’s fun.’’

“You’re an Idiot.” I rolled my eyes at him on which he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my lips. 

“And you love that idiot.” He whispered against my lips softly rubbing his nose against mine. “How was your day?” 

“Ugh don’t ask. My ankles hurt and I barely found out anything new about this case.” I huffed shoving some more gummy bears into my mouth. 

“Sounds like somebody needs one of my famous massages.” He said wiggling his eyebrows as he patted his thigh so I would place my feet on them and that’s exactly what I did.

“Can we turn on some horror movie?” I asked him while he slowly started kneading my feet. God how I loved when he did that, he was amazingly talented with his hands.

“Sure, what do you wanna watch?”

“Hm, how about Childs Play?” I suggested, he nodded and snipped as fingers and a second later the intro to the movie started playing on the TV while he kept kneading my feet. We watched that movie so often that we already knew exactly what happened in each scene but it was always fun to watch after a stressful day.

After 15 minutes, he stopped kneading my feet just to zap both of us a lemonade, he put mine on the table in front of us while he opened his own and drank a huge sip from it.

“You know that reminds me of my dream last night. It was crazy, I was swimming in an ocean of lemonade. Turns out it was just a Fanta sea.” He told me and I rolled my eyes but I had to smirk at his pun.

“Gabe…” I started but he directly cut me off.

“Atoms are untrustworthy little critters. They make up everything!” He said faking to sound shocked.

“Oh, come on.” I said grabbing after my lemonade before I took a sip of it and placed it back at the table.

“Imagine if you would hit the alarm clock in the morning and it would hit you right back…I think that would be truly alarming.” I couldn’t help it but burst into laughter after this one.   
“What did the grape say when it got crushed?’’ He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him so he would answer. “Nothing it just let out a little wine.” Gabriel said causing me to laugh again. His puns were definitely the worst but they always made me laugh.

“Gabriel please stop.” I begged him even though I loved them but I wanted to see the movie. Gabriel just smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows again.  
“Why is a skeleton a bad liar?” He asked and I knew the answer but I just shrugged my shoulders because I had a different plan. If he doesn’t shut up by himself I’ll make him. Pulling my feet back from his lap I crawled over to him and sat down on his lap. “You can see right through it.” And I laughed again.

“Will you shut up now?” I asked him not giving him the chance to answer this question I pressed my lips on his and kissed him deeply running my tongue slowly over his lips.

“I got one left.” He whispered breathless as we broke the kiss for a moment to catch some air. “How do you spot a blind man on a nudist beach?” Now he got me curious.

“How?” I asked running my fingers through his hair.

“It’s not that hard, really.” He answered his question on which I needed a bit before I got it.

“But I know what’s hard.” I whispered against his lips slowly running my hand down his chest over his stomach before I placed my hand over his crotch slowly starting to knead him through the firm of his boxer shorts.

“And big.” He moaned as I started to knead him faster and he slowly got harder under my touch.

“Very big.” I whispered on which he crushed his lips on mine again while he grabbed my ass pulling me closer to him so that his hard member was pressing against my center. Easing my hand from his crotch I ran it into his hair softly pulling at it while I slowly started grinding down at him. 

Gabriel started playing around with the hem of my shirt before he slowly pulled it up causing us to break our kiss so he could pull the shirt over my head and threw it on the floor next to us. His eyes hungrily wandered over my now naked body. 

“You’re so hot.” He whispered before he placed his lips on my neck, covering it with hot kisses and sucking a deep red mark into it while he shortly snapped his fingers to undress himself from his top. His lips wandered down my neck over my collar bone down to my boobs where he directly closed his lips around one of my nipple softly sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it causing it to harden within a few seconds. 

I started grinding down harder on him, the firm of my panties already wet from it my hand still in his hair I tangled it around my fingers and softly pulled on earning a load groan from him that echoed deep down in my body.

“Fuck, Gabe…” I moaned as he started kneading my other breast with his hand, twirling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yes Baby, I want to hear you.” He groaned against my heated-up skin causing me to get even wetter. With his hand that was still on my ass he pressed me harder against his hard cock easing a load moan from me.

“Gabriel…” I moaned circling my hips against his, my panties already dripping wet. I wanted him now but I knew how much he loved teasing and I didn’t complain about it.

“Soon Baby.” He whispered as he squeezed my ass tightly. “I know you’re close, I can feel it.” He eased his lips from my nipples and wandered with wet kisses and bites back up to my neck again, leaving a few marks on my skin. As I could feel my orgasm coming closer I started grinding down harder on him while he cupped his hands around my boobs circling my both of my nipples between his fingers helping me to send me over the edge.

“Gabe…” I moaned out his name loudly as my body tensed and my orgasm rolled over me. Fast breathing I leaned my head against his and closed my eyes for a second. I heard a finger snipping and shortly after it his hard member was pressing against my center.

“You look so fucking hot when you come.” He whispered while he shoved the rest of his candy from the couch. It landed carelessly on the floor but none of us cared about this now. Gabriel lifted me up to place me on the couch while he crawled between my legs and got in line with my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer as he slowly pushed himself in until he fully filled me out with his length. 

“So good.” He groaned against my lips starting to slowly circle his hips, pulling out and pushing back in till his hips met mine. Moaning I ran my fingers into the curls at the end of his neck and softly pulled at them signalizing him to go faster. He knew my body better than I did and exactly what I needed, and wanted. 

“Fuck…Gabe…” I moaned as he started thrusting in a faster and harder pace into me directly hitting the right spot earning a loud scream from me.

“I love it when you scream.” He whispered his breath already coming faster than before. Circling his hips, he pulled back out and slammed his hips back against mine causing me to scream even louder. Gabriel’s lips crashed down on mine again, kissing me hardly he pushed his tongue into my mouth, sliding against mine and starting a wild fight with it. His thrusts got harder after few seconds causing me to dig my nails deep into his shoulder while my other hand was still tangled in his hair.

“I’m close…” I whispered into our kiss on which Gabriel broke it and immediately attacked my neck with his lips and teeth, biting and sucking on my already sensitive skin while he kept up to pace of his thrusts. Hard and Fast, hitting the exact the right spot all over again. 

I could feel my orgasm coming closer as my legs started shaking and my muscles clenched around his throbbing cock. Gabriel let out a loud groan as he felt it starting speed up his pace once more, circling his hips he pulled out and pushed hardly back in while his lips kept attacking my neck, sucking another deep red mark into it. 

“Yes Baby…cum for me.” He whispered close to my ear his thrusts becoming sloppier which each new move from his side. Leaning his sweaty forehead against mine he pulled out and thrusted back into me again, sending me over the edge. Screaming his name, I scratched over half of his back as my orgasm rolled over me causing him to let out a loud moan. Gabriel followed me after a few more thrusts with a loud moan, he pumped all of his load into me riding us through our orgasms.

“I’m gonna lick you clean, Baby.” He whispered still breathing fast. Pulling out he directly dived down between my legs placing a few kisses on my stomach.

“You’re such a kinky little shit.” I whispered watching him doing his thing. It was not the first time he did that at first it was weird but I got used to it and I honestly loved it.

“I know Sugar, I know.” Gabriel smirked at me before he buried his face between my legs, licking a broad strip through my folds. He circled his tongue around my entrance and slowly pushed it in, starting to lick up all his cum. God he was so talented with every single part of his body it was crazy. His tongue slightly brushed against my G-Spot causing me to push my hips closer to his face. I wouldn’t survive another orgasm but he wanted to make sure that I was completely clean. He always did.

“Gabe please.” I begged him running my fingers into his sweaty hair twirling it around my fingers.

After a few more seconds he was done with his work, he looked up at me at smirked before he licked the rest of his own cum from his lips. 

“This shouldn’t be so hot.” I said as he laid down next to me and pulled me close to his chest, pressing a soft kiss on my lips sharing his own taste with me. Damn, he tasted good.

“What can I say, I love doing this.” He grinned at me and kissed the top of my nose before he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his chest.

“I know and I love it too.” I said and realized that the movie we started was almost over. “Damn, we missed the movie.”

“We can watch the second part or Chucky and his bride?” He asked me as I turned around to face the TV. It didn’t matter which of those two movies he turned on, at some point we both would probably fall asleep.

“Chucky and his bride.” I said. Gabriel nodded and snipped his fingers to turn on the movie. With another snip of his fingers he let a blanket appear and pulled it over our naked bodies.

“I love you Baby.” He whispered kissing the back of my head before he leaned his head on mine so he could see the movie.

“I love you too.” I whispered tired interlacing our fingers with each other. I wouldn’t even make it through the first half of this movie, I was way too tired for this.  
After at least ten minutes I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore. Cuddling myself up against my boyfriend I slowly closed them and feel asleep in his arms. It didn’t take long until Gabriel also fell asleep, burying his face in my neck he wrapped his arms tighter around me and fell asleep.


End file.
